


"An unforgettable endless aperitif"

by Cody_Poustovit



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, Other, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-07 10:09:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20974151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cody_Poustovit/pseuds/Cody_Poustovit
Summary: Will Graham is a multifaceted character, endowed by the author of the book and the creators of the series with an interesting, complex character. This affects his perception of the world and other people. In fanfare there are many real places that I describe, love Baltimore. I find it interesting to see Will's look at the everyday life that was a little missed in the show. Here is the inner world and the order of thoughts of a talented profiler, sketches of nature and life, through them passes the thread of rapprochement with Hannibal.





	1. First meeting, Will's bad thoughts

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Незабываемый бесконечный аперитив](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/525941) by Cody_K. 

> This is a translation of the work of a Russian author, so I will be glad to receive feedback on the quality of the translation.

The first impression of Lecter is disgust and envy. "Any normal person would feel the same mixture of emotions" - this is the excuse Will found for his emotional outburst, which made him run away from the office shamefully in the middle of a working meeting with Jack and the "guest star of psychiatry».

He was disgusted by his suit, shoes, even shoelaces in his shoes and a fresh collar corner. Well-groomed to the tip of his nails, but not sweet, such a companion did honor any company, and Graham was never the soul of the company.  
And this manner of speaking! Lecter began to analyze it, of course, in the morning he drank a good cup of coffee and eaten it (what do people like him eat there?). And Will suffered from lack of sleep and eaten only a cheap sandwich and did not have time to build a fort. He usually does better, but everybody has bad days.

In difficult moments Will was jealous and angry. "Badly dressed, always new in class" is about him. Those years passed as in a bad dream, but sometimes he against his will again turned into the cornered boy, as he was, and strictly judged everyone from his most non-winning position. He was going through a new traumatic experience, unable to correct what had passed and unwilling to change his assessment of what had happened.  
And this Lecter ... Dissatisfied grin reflected in the old mirror on the wall and a desperate desire to break the reflection almost pierced the brain, but the inner discipline worked. He can't break a mirror even with his miserable head, he doesn't have the money to buy a new one. And here is a cup of tea at hand - can he break it?

And again stabbed the thought, he imagined how Dr. Lecter breaks thousands of expensive cups of the finest porcelain, because he can. Discipline is what Will Graham considered his dignity, to take control of himself and do what he had to do.  
It always works, and when it doesn't, Graham isn't there either. Someone else appears, very unpleasant, and it's better not to see or know him.  
Time to go home. To slip through before Jack sees it, he has no strength to apologize for the morning's unworthy behavior, shame, right in front of the doctor-my-taste-to-life.

***

The light in the supermarket is too bright, but Will is still trying to pretend to be a different person, pretending to take this fantastic piece of marble meat, pâté to dogs, a lot of fresh vegetables from the local farm and aftershave lotion in a beautiful ecological package. His face is ghostly in mirrored windows, his eyes green as river ice cubes, and Will thought, standing near the aquarium with live fish. Dark brown hair curls charmingly on the back of the head and near the neck, but Will is angry at the straight edge of his hair, powerlessly trying to get pretty. In front of whom?

Discounts in the alcohol department and discounts on dog food, at the cash desk Will pretending to be very surprised at the lack of balance on the card, one pack has to be removed. He's almost crying in the car, but he knows he can't. He just can't give up. He is one of those who do not give up.

The house calms down. The warm smell of dog hair, creaking floorboard at the doorstep, slightly dusty curtains, a sloping window sill in the kitchen - this is his territory, there is nothing to prove to anyone, "to hold your face" and Will gives free rein to tears. They do not bring relief, through the noisy stream of blood in his ears, he hears "the boy should not cry, cry, cry, cry!

Anger comes and he scares the dogs with noise. Winston looks bewildered, he is the most affectionate of all and is now trying to figure out whether it is possible to approach for a hug or not yet early? Will buys dog food for "hard times" when he doesn't have the strength to cook for his adult dogs, no matter how beloved they are, and now he pours in portions, according to the instructions on the side of the tutu, and what woke up past, gladly raise the tailed wards from the floor. His eyelids are swollen with tears, but it's okay, he will wear glasses tomorrow and imagine that nobody noticed.

The evening stroll was disturbing and dreary. The feeling that something unbearable was coming spoiled by the familiar landscape and the cool sky. Already at night, as he fell asleep, Will thought it would be fun to pry Lecter's nose into Will's personal life and experience, and see how he would have handled it. People like Hannibal didn't touch the trifles of everyday life, so it felt like he and his kind were above the lives of others. This is repulsive. It is impossible to have a dialogue on an equal footing if one of the interlocutors rumbles in the stomach. Will rejected something he could never have.

It was strange, a friendship with Hannibal, like another idea - if Will wore one of Hannibal's costumes and began to walk around the audience in front of the students. The imagination began, and Graham fell asleep, smiling.

Blessed with the wild mind and will to live, it's about Will Graham. Despite all the awkwardness, poverty, hardship, he was surprisingly honest, in some ways even innocent. The last thought was a prophetic, unjustified guess that flashed with him just before he fell asleep, and he thought he would be in big, deadly trouble, and soon. Like all such thoughts, she was forgotten in the morning, taken for a dream.  
She found a place in a restless mind, did not get her hopes up and did not save her. Will did not guess.


	2. Autumn in Wolf Trap, Virginia. A lonely walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will takes a break from his hard work and goes for a walk in the autumn forest. Nature gives comfort and helps to let go of the hard memories of the past. When Will returns, he notices a guest sitting on the porch of his house.

Will Graham stood on the porch of his little house and looked away. His eyes rested, gliding on the yellowish grass, peacefully noisy in the field, on which he loved to walk. On the horizon was a mixed forest, typical of this state, and now the evergreen needles stood out especially brightly.

The paint on the walls of the house began to crumble long ago, as if to maintain the autumn order that reigned around it. There is a state in the United States called Virginia. Not very big. Lost among the famous neighbors: Pennsylvania, Maryland. But autumn generously endowed it, compared to the rest of the states here is almost no tornado (a couple of weak per year is not counted), precipitation falls mainly in the summer, so the moisture and rain does not spoil the tender yellow leaves and they do not fly over for a very long time and rustle in the wind, forming a noise like the sea.

Will has always taken an annual vacation in the fall, September or October. It seemed to him that it was easier for him to glide into the long winter of his heart after enjoying the fading nature. He slept well today, and no one visited him in his dreams. He was going to walk along his favorite paths, leave home for the whole day in this weather - a real pleasure, a luxury experience hardly comparable to a trip to a museum or theater.  
As a man brought up by nature, her true son, Graham respected and trembled at the space around him. When he bought this house, the first thing he did was to get rid of a small fence. Even though it was symbolic, what kind of fences are there in the wilderness of Wolf Trap? Will's territory stretched far beyond the walls of the house, he sincerely considered it his own, took care of it and guarded it.  
He also took a couple of trash bags with him for a walk, and the rare guests left behind disgusting gifts in the form of wrappers and bottles, which insulted Will to the core.  
There were a few important things to do this fall, and he wrote a list in simple pencil and hung it on the fridge. Among them were those that seemed encrypted or chaotic to a stranger, for example:

4\. D/L Wednesday.

Despite the fact that this item was circled in red, Will would prefer to forget about it, he did not want to let Dr. Lecter in his vacation or in his life. Maybe only as a friend? One of his status as a doctor was confirmed by the words of the school psychologists who were checking at the university and, finally, by the experts at the FBI, that something was wrong with Mr. Graham, there were deviations from the norm. Unstable. Will did not consider himself neither a clairvoyant nor a prophet, he just had an unusual talent, bordering on gift (this is when viewed from the sunny side), which helps in his work, but is completely useless and even poisons his personal life.  
Personal life. Yes, he does not know what to do with the usual. He invited Alan to spend this morning in the countryside, and last fall she seemed to like it all, but this invitation she refused, referring to the workload. He didn't blame her for this little lie, he liked Alana very much, and he was ready to be her loyal friend, to be there for her. Still...

He imagined, against his will, how it rolls and rolls from a rocky hill, carrying smaller stones and yellow leaves that become purple...  
The vision made Will's heart get cold and anxiously shrunk, it was a character trait that is not told to anyone and even chased away from himself as soon as possible, unable to reconcile with it and look inside.  
With the edge of a shabby leather shoe, he threw a stone out on the path and watched him roll off the hill until he lost sight of it. It's a dangerous place to walk unconscious, and he's got to come out of his mind now if he doesn't want to ruin the long-awaited walk.

Will's loyalty was rarely bordered by cruelty, and he wasn't by nature a hardhearted or rude man at all.  
Numerous reflections of the murder scenes undoubtedly influenced him, he could not deny it. And short outbursts of anger sometimes followed Will. He could be very quiet, even gentle in public, but that didn't mean he didn't have a dark side. He allowed her to safely crawl out in the form of scathing smiles, intentional spoilage of small property, delays, and all sorts of things that society did not approve of, but were within the limits of the law and its character.  
He walked past a small glade, where under the root of a spruce there is a small hollow, forming a cave. All the trees were mutilated in this glade, some lacked branches, the bark and body of the trees were all in the notches, some had not yet healed and were bleeding with wood juice, white wood was dark red. 

His work.

He won't stay here, although he has already walked a few kilometers up and down an uneven narrow forest path, then going to dry fields, then going deep into the shade of the trees. He liked the mixed forests of Virginia because they had almost no shrubs or grass. Trees grew freely, the whole space was covered with yellow and orange-red coins of leaves, on rare hills the grass was still green, warmed by the sun (shining, but not warming), and the leaves in it resembled apples.

Will didn't know where he was going until then. To his left was a half-destroyed fence with barbed wire, it had been sprayed with peas and ivy for a long time, the columns were sticking out like rotten teeth, and there was no need for a gate for a long time. For the first time, he did not assume the presence of barbed wire in the grass and badly hurt his hand, this time he is smarter. Carefully bending the column of wire, he walked into the empty grounds. He returned the post, even though there wasn't a single living soul around for miles, Will didn't want to leave any signs of interference behind. Raised by an honest law, he wouldn't let himself offend him even in such situations.

It was a very small house, almost the same as Will's, but destroyed. It was still in the house for a while, even though the rest of the house was already raining and moldy. Signs of decomposition: moss, bird's nests in the ruined roof, dark windows.  
One room looked almost livable, so would an outside observer. But Will knew that this was a deceptive impression that posed a danger to life. The floor in the room was bent, the wooden surface seemed to be rubber, and this controversial impression caused nausea. The armchair, which stood near the fireplace, which was almost untouched by time, was ready to fall into the basement at any moment.Graham's imagination immediately reproduced this picture in his head, and how the sound of a falling armchair would have disturbed the birds nesting in the roof, while a deer deep in the forest would have raised its face from the nuts in the grass.

The root trunk of the tree suddenly began to move and shimmer at a distance, and a black twisted creature appeared before the inner gaze, too long if he stood on his...hooves. He's eating something, and he's getting his back on Will. The head is crowned with pointed horns, while the deer's velvety cover changes and here it hangs with bruises, swaying in the jaw motion. Will got sick, he grabbed the trunk of a tree, he rubbed his eyes to make the vision disappear, it caused tears of fear and powerlessness, he knew exactly that you can't tell Hannibal about it.

He turned his back on the dry tree (just a dry tree, Will!) and looked around, trying to quickly absorb the reality that was safe and comforting.  
Here is an empty courtyard overgrown with fern and small white flowers, a destroyed house, and on the doorstep - a young man, curly chestnut hair closing his red eyes, drinking coffee from the thermos. Around the silence and can be heard as the leaves fall. Will didn't have to go through the city's archives to see what memories the place brings to him.

His memory was working chaotically, and recently he's been getting a little confused about dates or places, but he's been blaming it on fatigue and a hard, damn hard case of the Chesapeake Ripper. For this vacation, he hoped to improve his mental health and say goodbye to this place, it becomes difficult to come here, it is dangerous.Will remembers him quite differently, and the dissonance of memories with reality upset him, not giving consolation. And yet he comes every year, noticing the increasing decline of the house, just as his father's personality dissolved into Alzheimer's disease. In this house they stayed one summer, having come to fish on a wonderful stony stream. Will's house, which he had bought, was just beginning to be built. This house is like a small marshy pier in a marshy factory, it's time to close it down forever. He made a couple of shots of the concrete track, it was almost impossible to see it in the grass, as well as the small curly letters W. Graham 1998.  
Finding this house was a joyful mistake, this time it will be stronger than the last time. By putting the camera on the post box, he returned to the house to take a farewell photo on the porch. Just him and the ghosts. He wanted to smile, and he threw his hand up as if he were calling someone else or saying goodbye. The shutter clicked. Time froze for a second, and then it started again, letting Will go. He was moving away from home without looking back.

***  
He returns home at twilight, the porch windows reflect the friendly yellow light of a small lantern, and he always turns on when it gets dark. A joyful barking of dogs is heard in his ears, Winston is the one who misses him the most, he's probably created a puddle on the carpet, but Will can't be angry with him, his dogs are not only his friends, almost a family, in many ways even superior to the one he once had.  
It's best not to say that to anyone, he's already famous for his thoughtless gathering of dogs, and it's probably Alana who told Jack or her girlfriend at lunch, sometimes she hurts unconsciously. One day, Will will take a farewell picture with her, let her go, but not now.

Someone is sitting on the porch, it's Hannibal. He misses or watches. Will squinted his eyes, trying to grasp the emotions on the doctor's face, but didn't have time. It's impossible to understand if Will can never read it, Lecter seems to reflect everything around him like the surface of a mountain lake, deceptively bright, but very deep and burningly icy.

Hannibal noticed Will's figure on the edge of the forest and the field. He arrived about three hours ago, and had time to look carefully at his house in the windows, shaken the castle on the barn, walked along the path to a small river. He imagined how organically Will would fit into this landscape, and thought that it was not in vain that he put on a simple sweater instead of a jacket, brown, brings peace and security.

Will, who came near, met him with a surprised look at his flushed eyes - was he crying in the woods? There can't be anything else in him today.... His vest is clinginging to the small spores of fern, grass and dirt on his shoes, and Graham doesn't see yet - but a tiny yellow leaf sticks to the curl of brown hair on the back of his head. Very beautiful.

But the smell... that's what Lecter felt first, before he knew it could be. Will smelled the freshness of the forest, and the spice of the leaves, the wet ground, but all these scents are poisoned by the subtle, subtle tone of the disease, Lecter even thought it would be a great loss if Will couldn't handle it. Will he be sad without him? Yeah, Graham smells like a disease that's still coagulated in the embryo, but it's about to blossom in a lush, lush color, and it's gonna be all shades of red.  
Yes, perhaps. But a cruel curiosity has already prevailed, Hannibal by nature was prone to all sorts of experiments. He smiled, smiling at the tips of his fangs, which were slightly longer and sharper than the others.

\- Hello, Will... Jack couldn't get through to you and asked me to bring you the Ripper's file, there were new facts, I'm sorry to interrupt your vacation... - with these words, he reached out and Graham shook his hand to greet her, looking at Hannibal's face a little longer. Despite his awkwardness, he was glad to have guests. He came to his home, he had things to do and work and dogs to do, the light on the veranda and everything around him, nothing to worry about and the old house stayed deep in the woods, resting at night.

With Hannibal you can tick the box that "the conversation was over" and do not come on Wednesday. After the walk, he ran out of steam and gladly sat down in a chair near the window, offering the guest a slightly better and softer place. Hannibal brought red wine and sausages, an unusual combination, with him, for Mr. Sophistication, but the aroma tickled his nostrils, awakening his appetite. One turn of the regulator, and the fireplace began to give off heat, crackling slightly, the dogs immediately calmed down, lying down next to him with a motley circle.

Will ate with a plate on his knees while Hannibal was reading documents, the dusk outside the window was thickening, and the house was warm and quiet. Interrupting, and with his mouth full, Will Graham speculated, from which Hannibal trembled heart and he hid a happy smile in a glass of wine.


	3. Joint trip to ikea and the onset of winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will's reading a self-help book called "hammer time." Hannibal's consultation turns out to be an unexpected joint trip. And where do these amazing men go: in the Ikea!

After solving the case of the kidnapper who forced them to kill their own families (God!), Will Graham took time off. He was always embarrassed by that word, which suggested that he was going out and having fun, but that was not the case. He was quite satisfied with his "night walks", so he sadly smiled and called his dream come true. Once he could have written off the stress, but there were already three such cases, and he wanted to think about his own safety. And whether he would harm someone else. This thought, which sounded too loud and too rational in the morning's silence of the kitchen, he said out loud with regret.

He was not reproached, but saw the dogs frolicking on the lawn in front of the house in the kitchen window, in the happy ignorance of their master. "Just like children," Will thought.  
He knew how to help himself, but sometimes he didn't have the guts to use them on himself. That would be a confession that he had failed, an unpleasant revelation. The body of his life is becoming more and more changed (like the traces of decomposition on a corpse), and he flips through a book and makes notes about how "hammer time" helps to change life for the better.

"If you only have a hammer, everything looks like nails.  
Instrumental rationality: thirty days of practice.

"Okay, okay..." - Will sat in the chair, looking at the dogs again. It's not Dr. Lecter's office, you can relax. He started reading by tapping his head with a pencil, tangling it in his hair and then spinning it back. This habit helped him concentrate, but some thought his curly hair originated from it. So, the book was broadcasting:

«Day 1: Bug hunting».  
«Bug is anything in life that needs improvement. Even if something goes well, but maybe it's better to imagine it, there's a bug in it».

The idea that something is going well, but can be better caused laughter. Will wasn't picky about food or habits, he liked to think of himself as someone who knows and loves simple things, and he was right about it. Another thing is that in the pursuit of injustice he even forgot about simple things.

«Tips. A. A conscious passage.  
Go through all your daily activities in your mind in search of moments for improvement.Do you wake up on time? Do you have regular morning treatments? Do you waste your thinking efforts trying to figure out every day whether to have breakfast or what to eat? Do you use the most effective way to get to work and make the most of your time on the road?".

Will thought all these questions were naive. He used to get up a little early to spend time with dogs, sometimes doing a little jogging in the fields, taking a shower, having breakfast with eggs and beans in tomato sauce, taking coffee from a thermos. In the car he listened to the radio "StreamingSoundtracks", USA, Virginia, Richmond, for example, right now plays Brian Tyler - Godsend - To Godsend, and Will imagines that he is in the movies.  
He looks at the landscape outside the window, if it's a foggy autumn morning, the gloomy soundtrack is only good. At least he can sit in the car with a gloomy look on his face, and nobody will deny him that. He preferred to listen to the soundtracks because they gave way to his own thoughts without loading his brain with a spider's web of lyrics. He'll hear the news and pop hits at work. This is his personal space and his time, he wants to be alone with himself, to increase the thickness of the armor to meet the day with dignity.

It was like this on normal days. Before.

Thoughts about the usual things that he took for granted made him frown and he threw them away. They did not help. So, what can he improve? His eyes fell on the bed. He thought he was starting to get diabetes because of the increased sweating in his sleep, but the tests were normal. Hemoglobin was slightly lowered, that's all. The bed resembled a battlefield, the blanket was thrown down on the floor, he was covered with a big towel all night, and because of this he froze by morning, it felt as if he wandered in icy water all night, his legs were frozen to the knee. Will thought the linens were getting too worn out, and the letters from the ikea label appeared through the pillowcases. And here is the solution to the problem, on the surface itself.

He'll do two important things playfully, yes.  
First, he'll look at Hannibal.

After Will asked him to look after the house and the dogs while he was away with the FBI experts, their relationship became more trustworthy and he even stayed with him for dinner a couple of times. It was delicious, really. Will feels scared and happy that he and Hannibal are alike. Not the way of life and certainly not the impression he made. But there is something that made him give the keys to the house to an almost stranger, such a unique trust and desire to get to know each other is rare. But still, before he let Hannibal into his house, he cleaned up and hid what the guest did not need to see yet.

They will meet for a while, and then he will go to ikea and buy there a new set of bed linen, waterproof mattress cover (shame of course, but the mattress really comes into disrepair from moisture) and, maybe, the trifles. That was the plan. Will had a lot of fun while he was collecting dogs in the house and getting dressed. He wore simple jeans, shaped like his work trousers gap, only safe, unobtrusive blue, white T-shirt and grey sweater, he's just like a picture of the American Dream, ragged shoes, ubiquitous wardrobe element, as well as a leather strap. Nobody knows that this was his first purchase from the salary of a teacher at the academy, Will was not attached to things, but these were really important to him, even symbolic.  
***  
In Lecter's office, the floorboards were slightly creaking under Will's chair and at the dining table, and he even thought that soon the owner of the house would replace them, they were very much out of place. It was noticeably cooler than at his house, and he had goosebumps on his hands. It smelled like furniture polish, did Lecter do the cleaning himself?

He had to hide the fact that he was sleepingwalking, and Will had forgotten to mention them. They talked about Abigail, a topic they thought was personal and for two people only. But despite the effect of "mystery for two", Will did not tell Lecter that he decided to buy a gift for Abigail Hobbs, maybe later ... Or not, it's very difficult, in such situations, everything was stretched like a string and Will felt like a violinist in the middle of the orchestra.

\- Will, are you in a hurry somewhere? Are you going to Walmart? - Hannibal laughed at Graham's jeans and sweater. With a light smile, the wrinkles near the doctor's eyes formed a radiant grid, Lecter looked almost friendliness.  
\- I came to join the Scandinavian style, going to ikea - because of Hannibal's intonation, it became fun for him, and he decided to joke back - Will you join with me? Buy a bath mat and a kashpo for a home pine tree?  
Hannibal answered simply and with an open smile:  
\- Yes, I'll just change my clothes.

Will was waiting for him by the car, and the goosebumps had just stopped stomping around his back and neck, calling on his family and friends. He wasn't expecting a trip together and was getting nervous. Most of all, he did not want to buy a damn mattress cover under Hannibal, but on the other hand, here's the fucked-up thing, he's an ordinary American and can do whatever he wants. After all, it's just ikea.

Hannibal really changed clothes, a sweater and simple trousers, but clearly of better quality, Will noted to himself that the clothes of this type makes Lecter more like an ordinary man, makes him younger and, oddly enough, he likes it when his good acquaintance looks like this. They're almost no different, two good guys go to ikea, look in the cafeteria and order coffee with meatballs or Danish buns. Almost like a "father's Saturday", but does Abigail agree to the role of a daughter?

He tried not to be distracted on the road, but on the corners in front of Lecter's car, he saw his profile, he clearly showed up against the background of a bright autumn sky. And when they were waiting for the red light, Hannibal turned around and raised his hand slightly, a nice signal that they were coming soon.

It was a new experience for Will, or rather, it had been forgotten for a long time, and now he remembered it again, enriching it with new shades. He was revealing himself emotionally to another person, maybe they were really becoming friends (that's how they made friends after 30!), and there was a good day ahead and even shopping. Life seemed very pleasant, and Will entered the ikea maze with a light smile.

They were not going to, but still walked through all the imaginary rooms of the world of design and light colors, in the kitchen Hannibal funny tried on a striped apron and buy a knife. Will could barely hold back his laughter when his friend read Swedish names, accent turning them into children's spells.He made fun with Hannibal when he drank an imaginary tea with his little finger and how he got his thumb stuck in the handle of a tiny tea cup. Honestly, Hannibal can laugh!  
Their silhouettes were reflected in countless mirrors, and they stood in line for small pencils, even though they didn't need them. They just wanted to do what ordinary people do, have fun and not think about anything bad.

Hannibal assumed that Will would be tense and slow in a room full of other people. But surprisingly, Will was standing right next door, smiling a little, helping with a heavy box of women, and right now, apparently forgotten (relaxed), slightly touched his sleeve, pointing to a large reproduction of the painting of Larsson's "Susannah and others", next to the statuettes of deer, too white and innocent, as well as the girl in the blue dress with the reproduction.

As is Will. This day will be woven with other threads on Lecter's memory canvas. Safe blue, is it okay? As good as this middle-aged teacher, he sat down on the bed in the corner, and his blue jeans were slightly bumped up, barefoot in a white sock like the American dream. Hannibal voiced his idea, editing the content, he was tactful and intelligent enough to talk about it aloud, in addition, there were dozens of ways to express his sympathy without using words.

Will replied that because of the huge amount of space in it people seem impersonal, they dissolve into the flow of goods on the shelves, so he does not perceive each of them as a person and feels calm.  
\- That's one of the reasons why mass shooters choose mall locations. Have you considered such cases? Shooting at school, mass execution at Cape Elizabeth? - Hannibal simply couldn't help but feel sorry for the phrase.  
Will, who was sitting on the bed, lowered his head slightly, as if he were looking at the intricate pattern on the bedspread. When he raised his head, his eyes were full of sadness. 

Hannibal sat down on the edge of the bed, facing Will, but with his feet and feet slightly pulled away from him, so as not to encroach on his personal space and not to look like a couple of gay men who couldn't make up their minds about his family's nest.  
\- Hannibal, I'm going to leave the academy when I find the Ripper. I'm afraid I'm going crazy, I think so much about killing that I can easily slip over the line, and you'll see me in the papers, I'll go to jail, I'm in jail, my mind... - that phrase was spoken in a quiet voice, Will was still finger-hunting the threads of the plaid.

And Hannibal, though he heard everything, moved a little closer, and is, the smell of the disease has become stronger, still hiding behind the smell of lotion with a ship and the aroma of brown hair, but he will not confuse it with anything else. The companion should be comforted, he trusts him, he can not break this connection. Hannibal put his palm on the plaid, right next to Will's hand, without touching it, but so that the warmth of their hands was felt and multiplied.

\- Will, everything you see resonates with your heart. The Ripper will reward you for your efforts and insight, and you will be a different person when you catch him. I mean, the difficulties you've been through will enrich your nature, and you won't regret today. Think about the fact that you really have a choice, you're not a pawn in this party, and you've never been.

As he continued to talk, Hannibal looked at Will's face, noticing wrinkles in his eyes (they were smiling a lot today), a little freckle under the lower eyelid, a light blue under his eyes. His crooked tooth slightly protruding from under his lips. Dad only had enough money for the dentist's upper jaw? It's a good thing that American dentistry didn't spoil this bite. Because Will didn't have a big smile.

He kept talking deliberately monotonous and heavy, lulling and comforting:  
\- You're mentally healthy, I've personally examined you, but I can write you a prescription for Valium Rosh or something like that, I'll find the right recipe... Will, you can trust me, nightmares are the echo of your empathy, don't let them poison you day and night.

After that, Will made a little movement on his shoulders, as if apologizing for the words to come, very touching. In a very short whisper of trust, Will described one of his sleepwalking walks as Winston followed him all the time and the anxious reflection of the patrol car lights in the dark windows of his house as the patrol drove him.

It was hard to look into his eyes, but Hannibal managed, and he was rewarded with a few treasures: Will looked at him with relief and a little guilt, plus a few points in a friendly trust fund. Will was distracted to put a couple of things in the cart, and Hannibal began to correct the plaid on the bed, thinking a little, he put it in his shopping cart. Like a pebble in a children's collection.

In the cafe they did not remember the conversation, were distracted by the food (Hannibal withstood all the jokes about the quality and style of products, kept the inner snob, imagining what to cook for dinner on Sunday), and talked about shopping.  
On the way back, Will regretted that he went on his own, had to agree to a trip in Hannibal's car. He felt tired, and he was keen to take a nap.  
The green light was on. On the next corner, Lecter would go in his direction, and Graham would go to his house. They had already said goodbye, and Will concentrated on the road to drive away his sleepiness.

At home, he'll make a bed, take a shower and go to bed at once, put a tick in front of all the things he did today. The general joy and rise inspired him, and he sent Hannibal a photo - his finger up in front of an empty branded blue bag, in which Winston lay down, the signature "thank you for the company". That's what friends do, isn't it? They talk, joke, eat meatballs. They trust their secrets.

Hannibal picked out a recipe for Sunday, when the phone received a text message. He sent back a photo of a small kitchen, you can see the chair Will usually sits on when he drinks coffee, his circuit illuminates the lamp on the wall. The signature "I always have an open kitchen and a soul for experiments in ikea for my friends. Where to next? It was very risky, but he felt like he could do it now.

Will imagined how he was leading Hannibal into the second hand and started laughing, oh, and maybe into an amusement park? If Hannibal can laugh, can he, for example, fishing?

It was snowing at night, his veil preserved the traces of a man going to the house of Hannibal, there was no turning back. Early in the morning, the walkway had already been swept by a clean and neat owner.

The morning of the brook near the small house in Wolf Trap sounded different, his noise muted a thin layer of ice, it was winter. What would she bring to the tenant, who was now standing with a cup of coffee in his hands on the terrace, and called out the dogs, stunned by snow and freshness? He didn't make any plans, but still... Will thought for the first time that he would have to choose two Christmas presents for Hannibal and Abigail with pleasure and trembling.


End file.
